Together At Last
by Cybra
Summary: A sequel to my contest entry for Cynthia's (Piedmon's Lady's) Valentine's Day Contest! WARNING: Shonen ai ahead!


Together At Last

by Cybra

WARNING: There is shonen ai content ahead! If guys whispering "I love you" to each other makes you queasy, you may click out now. For those of you left, go ahead and read!!!

A/N: I received a grand total of seven (7) reviews last time, and not _one_ of them was a negative remark! Thanks to those seven people who reviewed! I feel special! And whoever wrote "Kouken4ever"…well, I guess I'm not the only one who saw the couple! A special thanks to you! You know who you are!

Disclaimer: I didn't own Digimon _before._ Logically, this means I do not own them _now._

Two Digimon dragged the second child into a secluded holding cell. The unconscious teenager was being pulled in a net created by the green caterpillar one so it wasn't as difficult as it normally would have been, but it was still a difficult job. Another unconscious child was lying there in the same cell.

"There," the flying Digimon whispered to his companion as soon as the teenager had been dragged inside. "Now for Part Two."

The other Digimon nodded as the two of them walked/flew out of the cell, closing and locking the heavy door behind them. They listened patiently, waiting for any sounds that signaled that their prisoners were awakening. Hearing none, the flying insect landed and began to walk beside his love.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the caterpillar Digimon asked.

"Of course. When they wake up, they'll see each other. Hopefully, they'll admit to one another – and themselves – their feelings for each other."

"Good. I feel terrible about hurting my friend…"

"I feel terrible about hurting my friend, too, but this is our only chance. We've waited for _weeks _for this opportunity."

As they reached the control room, Wormmon gazed up into Tentomon's loving green eyes. Both insect Digimon smiled at one another as Wormmon called up a screen which showed the interior of the cell.

Together, they watched as the first child stirred.

~@~

What hit me? The last thing I remember is Wormmon shouting a warning and then a shocking sensation all over my body. Now that I think about it, the voice of the Digimon that attacked me sounded familiar…

Of course! Tentomon! One of the Chosen Children's Digimon!

But…how did he manage to get into my base?!

Wait a second…I'm not in my control room.

I'm in one of my many holding cells! Damn!

…What's that noise?! It sounds like something is breathing in here other than me!

Is it Wormmon?

No. No, it's not Wormmon.

Whatever it is, it's human…

Oh my God.

It's _him…_

~@~

The powerful Digimon Kaiser gazed at the figure lying nearby him, trying not to quiver from the effort of attempting to suppress his emotions. The older boy's red hair stood out even in the dim light of the room. His green uniform helped highlight the bright color of his hair and the somewhat pale color of his skin.

The Digimon Kaiser stood up, still shaky from the hit he'd sustained earlier, and began to walk quietly towards the unconscious Izumi Koushiro.

__

'I – I've never seen him sleeping before…He looks so…Stop it, Ken! You have no use for these thoughts!'

Yet, he found himself kneeling beside the unconscious teenager, his hand reaching out towards the other boy's red hair.

__

'Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt just to touch _him…'_

The blue-haired boy slowly – fearfully – reached out and touched the other boy's hair, afraid that this was some sort of fantasy in which Koushiro would vanish upon his touch.

Koushiro did not vanish. The hair was real. This was no fantasy.

This was reality.

Emboldened by the fact that this wasn't some sort of dream, the younger boy ran his fingers through the short red hair of his unconscious companion again and again. Koushiro could've awoken any second during this, but amazingly enough, he didn't.

__

'So soft…I wonder…'

The Digimon Kaiser leaned close to Koushiro's face, courage building by the moment. The teenager's breath blew onto the blue-haired boy's face.

__

'Just one kiss…no one will ever know…'

When his lips came within two centimeters of Koushiro's, the other boy gave a slight moan and began to move.

~@~

"You were right about Ken," Tentomon observed as the boy began to run his fingers through Koushiro's hair.

"I just hope you're right about Koushiro," Wormmon stated, looking nervous.

The pair of Digimon watched as Ken leaned forward, his lips getting ready to touch Koushiro's own lips.

"C'mon…" Tentomon grumbled.

Wormmon gave a slight laugh at his love's impatience. He snuggled up a little closer to the beetle-like Digimon as Tentomon circled him with one of his talons/arms.

When Koushiro began to stir, Ken leaped about three feet back, surprised and shocked at his own actions. He flattened himself against the opposite wall, eyes wide and mouth open. He looked as though he was fighting to regain his normal appearance of hating any Chosen Child within two hundred kilometers of him. Tentomon cursed.

"Damn! _That_ close!"

"Don't worry, Tentomon," Wormmon told him cheerfully. "Koushiro might do something that might help the situation."

Tentomon smiled and kissed his love's head. "You're right. We'll just have to wait and see."

~@~

Ow…Tentomon needs to watch where he aims. My nerves are _still _tingling from that.

Huh? Where am I? Where's Tentomon?!

Oh, great. I'm in some kind of cell – most likely the Digimon Kaiser's –

What was that?!

Damn this dim light! I can barely see!

Wait a minute, there's some kind of shape over there against the wall…

A human shape! It must be one of the others!

…I _hope_ it's one of the others…

There. My eyes are getting better adjusted. Now who's the unfortunate soul locked in this little room with me…?

Oh no. No no no no _no!_

Why did that person _have _to be Ken Ichijouji?!

~@~

Koushiro Izumi sat up in the dim light coming from the door to see his worst enemy the Digimon Kaiser leaning against the wall, giving him an icy glare.

"What're _you _doing here?" Koushiro snapped, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart.

__

'I'm locked in the same cell, alone_ with Ken Ichijouji…'_

"I could ask you the same question," the other boy answered coldly, his voice betraying not one iota of emotion. "After all, it was your partner Tentomon who knocked me unconscious and who most likely brought me here."

"What?! Tentomon did — but he knocked _me_ out! Okay, it was an accident, but still…"

The corrupted Chosen Child before him raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What's that on the front of your jacket?"

Koushiro pulled some sort of sticky thread off of his uniform and noticed it was interwoven into some sort of net.

"A net of some kind."

The Digimon Kaiser's eyes flashed angrily. "Wormmon."

__

'Wormmon and Tentomon? Working together? Why would they bring us here? Tentomon's gonna have a hell of a lot of explaining to do the next time I talk to him!'

However, one stray thought betrayed his total anger at being locked in a room with the boy he secretly pined for.

__

'Of course, it's not really bad_ being locked in a room with only Ken for company…'_

"Is there any way out of here?" Koushiro asked, rising from his position on the floor.

"No. I made sure that these cells were strong enough to hold back even a rebellious Greymon," the Digimon Kaiser growled. He looked insulted by the question.

"Sorry." The redhead swept his gaze over the cell again. "Looks like we're going to have to work together to get out of this."

__

'Not that I really mind that…'

~@~

"Tentomon, this isn't working so well…" Wormmon worried. "The closest thing we have to them admitting their feelings for each other so far is when Ken almost kissed Koushiro while he was sleeping."

Tentomon stroked the caterpillar Digimon gently, his eyes knowing. "I know. Still, we have to be patient."

"What about the other Chosen Children?"

"I believe they're still occupied."

The green caterpillar smiled and stood up on two sets of his legs so he reached his love's mouth parts. The two of them kissed once more. Even though it was still an awkward kiss, it was just as passionate as it would have been if both had been humans.

They turned their attention back to the screen in front of them.

~@~

"There's gotta be something in here that will allow us to escape…" Koushiro murmured.

The Digimon Kaiser merely watched as Koushiro slowly and methodically examined the room. He was about to speak when he heard a small cry of triumph.

"Looks like one of your former prisoners left us a gift," Koushiro stated, a grin lighting up that face. He held up a large, wickedly curved claw.

The Digimon Kaiser walked up to Koushiro and touched the edge of the claw. The sharpness of its edge caused him to pull back his finger carefully so he wouldn't slice it. He nodded his approval of their new "tool".

Koushiro gazed at the bars on the door's window. They were in an interwoven pattern so even the skinniest Digimon couldn't get out. He held up the claw and ran it across one of the bars, causing a scratch.

As he began to saw away at the bars, the Digimon Kaiser joined him and began pressing against the claw as well. When their hands brushed by each other, the two boys tried their hardest to hide their embarrassment from the other.

~@~

This isn't so bad, I guess.

I mean, I could be locked in this cell with _Daisuke_ of all people.

The Chosen Child of Courage and Friendship probably would've tried to force his way through the door, the idiot.

Being locked in here with Koushiro is –

Stop it, stop it, _stop it!_

I shouldn't think things like this!

…But I do…

I almost wish that we didn't have a way out of this cell.

That way I could have a little more time with Koushiro until someone rescues us.

~@~

I guess, this isn't so bad.

I could be locked in here with worse people…

…but I still wish it was someone else in here.

My emotions are surging…I don't think I can hide them from Ken much longer.

That is, if he hasn't already seen the way I'm acting at the close contact.

Maybe I should be paying more attention to the task at –

****

"Ow!"

~@~

Koushiro let go of the claw and grasped his lower right arm tightly. Blood squeezed out through his fingers as he tried to stem the flow. The Digimon Kaiser let the claw fall to the ground, it was too large to go all the way through the bars.

The redhead closed his eyes tightly as he thought, _'Well, that's what I get for not paying attention.'_

He felt someone prying his fingers off of his injured arm and then wrapping something around the wound tightly. He opened his eyes to see that the Digimon Kaiser had taken off his cape, had used the claw to tear off a long strip of cloth, and was now tying that strip of cloth around his wounded arm.

"I – thanks," Koushiro said, not really sure what to say.

The Digimon Kaiser kept his face turned towards his work as he nodded in response. _'Please don't let him see my face right now…'_

When the Digimon Kaiser looked up, Koushiro was leaning forward and examining his now-bandaged arm. The two of them locked eyes for a moment. They were right in line with each other's lips. The obvious temptation pulled at both boys' hearts.

Temptation finally won out over reason for Koushiro. He pulled the Digimon Kaiser closer to himself and touched his lips to his enemy's. Those lips tasted sweeter than honey. No flavor could describe the taste of his enemy's lips and do it justice.

The Digimon Kaiser froze. This _had_ to be some sort of fantasy. There was _no way_ that this could be real.

Before the self-proclaimed ruler of the Digital World could respond, Koushiro hastily pulled himself away. He backed away from the younger boy.

"I – I don't know – w-w-what came over me – !" Koushiro stuttered, shocked at what he'd done and afraid of what would happen.

__

'The worst that can happen is that he'll reject you,' the logical half of Koushiro's mind stated.

The emotional half added, _'Which would feel like he'd killed you.'_

The Digimon Kaiser paused for a moment before he began to walk towards the teenager. His stride held all the grace of one of the powerful big cats. Koushiro didn't move, closing his eyes to the sight before him.

He gave a muffled cry of surprise when he felt something pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes to see the Digimon Kaiser standing there, eyes closed and lips pressed against his. Koushiro trembled slightly with pleasure at the kiss.

When they parted, Koushiro's black eyes met the Digimon Kaiser's shaded ones.

~@~

The two Digimon in the control room gave a cry of triumph as the blue-haired boy pressed his lips against the redhead's lips. At last! At long last!

"It worked!" Wormmon shouted happily.

The little caterpillar hugged the beetle as best as he could, nuzzling his love at the same time. Tentomon hugged him back and nuzzled Wormmon with his head.

"Now for Part Three," Tentomon whispered, leading Wormmon out of the control room and towards the hallway that would eventually take them to the holding cell.

~@~

"If this is a dream, don't wake me up," Koushiro murmured, smiling.

The Digimon Kaiser smiled as well. "I could say the same thing."

The redhead reached up and removed his former enemy's glasses. Blue eyes gazed back at him lovingly after the shaded glasses had been taken away. The glasses disappeared into hundreds of pieces of data.

That's when the rest of the Digimon Kaiser's outfit disappeared into a flurry of loose data, leaving a gray school uniform behind. Blue hair hung around the boy's face.

Ichijouji Ken smiled at the blinking Izumi Koushiro.

"Ken-chan…" Koushiro started, but didn't finish. He thought, _'Damn, it feels good to call him that!'_

"Kou-chan," Ken began, attaching the endearment without any hesitation and his voice taking on a slightly-teasing tone, "I thought you knew that that clothing was just data."

Koushiro shrugged. "I thought you brought that stuff with you from the real world."

The older boy ran his fingers through the younger boy's blue hair almost unconsciously. Ken shook his head in response to Koushiro's statement, but his hand was reaching up towards Koushiro's own hair at the same time. The two boys were about the same height (Ken being a bit taller than an average person about his age and Koushiro being a bit shorter) so their lips were almost directly in line with each other. The sweet temptation drew them closer to one another again.

The door suddenly opened, surprising both boys. Instead of seeing the other Chosen Children – their original thought – they saw two Digimon standing there. The smaller one was held in the slightly-larger one's talons/arms.

"It's about time," Tentomon grumbled good-naturedly.

Ken and Koushiro's jaws dropped at the same time. Wormmon smiled happily at the two of them.

"You – you knew!" Koushiro managed to force out.

Ken, slightly-annoyed, stated, "And you two set us up!"

The two Digimon nodded simultaneously. Wormmon snuggled up closer to Tentomon, a little fearful of Ken's tone.

Seeing this Ken, put his hands on his hips and grumbled good-naturedly, "You could've waited a few more minutes."

Wormmon's eyes lit up. Ken _wasn't _mad at him! He wiggled in Tentomon's grip who immediately knew what he wanted. Tentomon let Wormmon run to his partner and rub against his foot while he flew to his own partner.

"I'm sorry we had to hurt you, Master – "

"Ken," the blue-haired boy corrected reaching down and hugging his partner.

"Ken," the little caterpillar amended happily.

Koushiro finished hugging Tentomon before turning back to Ken.

"Come back with us," Koushiro invited the blue-haired boy.

Ken sadly shook his head. "Maybe someday, but not now." He smiled at his newfound love. "Still, we'll just have to slip away every once in a while."

Koushiro saddened eyes lit up as he stated, "Just like our Digimon obviously did."

Tentomon flew down and nuzzled against Wormmon one more time, sharing one of their awkward – yet passionate – kisses. Koushiro and Ken shared one last kiss before the redhead began to leave with his partner. The other Chosen Children were waiting for him.

Deep inside their hearts, Ken and Koushiro knew that they may have been apart, but the two of them were together at last.

A/N: Slight cheeziness at the end. Not as much as normal though. Correction: nowhere _near_ as much as normal. I think I'm either getting better or I just can't do a super-cheezy ending with these two couples! (Not that I mind!) Besides…:::looks around grinning::: I smell an opportunity for a threequel! :::blinks::: Is "threequel" even a word…?


End file.
